The invention relates to a blood pressure detecting device that uses the relationship between blood pressure and other physiological data to estimate the blood pressure of a patient.
A conventional blood pressure detecting device may use physiological data such as the transit speed of a pulse to estimate a patient's blood pressure. In this indirect method, the blood pressure is estimated based on a known relationship between the blood pressure and the physiological data. The known relationship is based on blood pressure and physiological data for a large group of patients. This relationship may be calibrated to a patient by measuring the physiological data (e.g., the pulse transit speed) and the blood pressure of the patient while the patient is resting and while the patient is exercising actively.